


Minsung- New Lessons

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Jisung gets quite the surprise when Minho rolls up as his new maths teacher
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 23





	Minsung- New Lessons

Ship- Minho X Jisung  
-age gap - 19-25  
-slight lemon  
-College AU

———

The first thing Jisung heard when he walked onto campus that morning was how hot the new maths lecturer was.  
It wasn't anything new especially when they seemed to always have a new lecturer in that subject each year, it almost felt like it was cursed like the dark arts position in Harry Potter. Jisung was a music student but due to his parents persuading he had to take maths on the side.

As he pushed through the crowds he made his way to the canteen to meet up with his friends. He wouldn't call himself the popular group but a lot of students did want to be friends with them. Jisung guessed it was due to his rap group, 3racha.

As he made his way over to his group he pulled out his phone to message his boyfriend.

Min 💕  
Have fun today babe ❤️

Thanks Hyung! Good  
luck with your new school 💞

Jisung pocketed his phone and smiled at Chan, Changbin, and Felix.

"Ready for a new year" Changbin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Umm yes! Have you seen the new hot maths teacher, I might finally turn up to the lessons" Felix exclaimed in excitement.

Chan glared at the younger, "babe I am literally sitting right here"

Felix turned to the other,and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry channie"

The bell rang and the group started to make their way to the maths lecture. Finally Jisung would be able to see what the hype was all about. As he walked in his jaw dropped. There was no way that his boyfriend was his new maths teacher.

"I-ummm" Jisung stuttered out as he stopped walking and stared at the older boy.

Felix chuckled at his birthday twin who was stood shocked, "told you he was hot"

The group nudged Jisung and they made their way to their seats which they claimed every year. In the middle but also far enough up that they could chat quietly without drawing attention.

There was a lot of giggling coming from the girls and a few from the boys. A lot were talking about how hot the teacher was as well as the fact they might try and 'persuade' him to boost their grades. Those comments made Jisung extremely jealous but he didn't make any move in telling them to shut up as no one knew Jisung was taken or the fact the new teacher was in fact his boyfriend.

"Right class" Minho spoke up.

"I am your new maths teacher Mr Lee" Minho wrote his name up on the board. The girls immediately swooned at his voice.

"I shall start with the register so please answer when your name is called" Minho explained as he brought the list up on his laptop.

The list was fairly long as the vast amount of student in the maths class had grown in size since last year. Jisung wondered if it was because of the new teacher or it was purely because more people had decided to major or minor in it. As Jisung was watching Minho take the resister his eyes wandered down to Minho's outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt tucked loosely into it and a tie on top. All Jisung could imagine was ripping that tie off Minho and wrapping the olders wrists around it tightly and taking the shirt off him and then wrec...

"Han Jisung"

"yes dadd- sir"  
Jisung quickly caught himself, his eyes widened and he blushed brightly covering his face on his desk. Did he seriously just nearly forget he was in maths lecture... he felt his whole body heat up with embarrassment.

Jisung was only relieved when he didn't hear any students react to what he had caught himself saying. Most of them were still eye-balling his boyfriend. It bugged Jisung to no end.  
Minho was his. and his only.

Jisung caught Minho's eyes and the older smirked and winked. Jisung took a deep breath. Did he seriously just wink at him in front of the class, Minho was teasing him,of course the girls behind Jisung assumed it was towards them and they all began giggle profoundly.

Minho started up the lesson trying to block out the obvious flirty looks he was getting and the comments that could be heard from his students. He gritted his teeth as he heard more and more comments but he snapped when he heard a girl say fairly loudly that she would want him in her bed anytime.

Minho stopped teaching about the complexities of geometry and turned to the class.

"Before I continue I'd like to make a few statements after hearing some of the comments being spoken around, first I am gay so sorry to all the ladies in the room". Minho smiled at his comment.  
The girls in the room groaned in annoyance. "Secondly I also have a boyfriend so could you please refrain from making inappropriate comments"

Minho made eye contact with his boyfriend in the crowd and Jisung gave a small smile, he was glad Minho had got them to stop.  
With that Minho turned around and continued the lesson as if nothing happened.  
Jisung wouldn't lie and say that Minho getting annoyed at the comments didn't turn him on. He quickly shook off the thought and tried to concentrate on the lesson, he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting distracted by Minho most of time.

The two hours past quickly and the class began packing up, "my office is just down the hall so if you have any further questions please don't hesitate to come and ask" Minho added as he dismissed them.

Jisung smiled and began packing up.  
"I don't think I've ever actually learnt anything in maths like I have today" Felix spoke up.

"Lix you basically never came to lesson so it makes sense" Changbin rolled his eyes.  
The group began to make their way down the stairs towards the exit.  
"We have an hour before music do we want to go to the studio?" Chan asked.

The studio was where the group spent most of their time. Not only was it to get away from their fans but they also had a fridge and snacks stored there.

"Umm give me a sec I need to talk to the lecturer,I'll meet you there" Jisung spoke up as he looked that the others.

The group smiled at Jisung. "He's taken ji don't try your luck" chan rolled his eyes.

"I know" Jisung equally rolled his eyes and made his way over to his boyfriend. There was a girl currently asking about one of the questions set for their assignment.

After the girl left Jisung stepped forward, "why didn't you tell me" Jisung whined and crossed his arms.

Minho chuckled as he packed up his stuff. "Well you never asked me where I was going to teach"

Minho turned to his boyfriend who was pouting slightly. Minho smiled and quickly checked his room to make sure it was empty before quickly kissing Jisung.

"You know you being my lecturer is not going to end well, you may have to teach me some of the stuff after the lecture" Jisung started as he approached Minho who had sat down on his desk to organise the papers.

"Oh is that so?" Minho eyed Jisung and he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him onto his lap.

Jisung nodded, "I wasn't paying attention, I blame you" Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck.

"I guess I'll have to teach you something now huh?" Minho leaned in and whispered into Jisung's ears. A shiver went down the younger's spine.

Minho took jisung's lips into his and started a very heated make out session. Jisung's hands played with the collar and tie wrapped around his neck. He started to untie it and undo his top button.  
Minho in turn had travelled his hands underneath Jisung's shirt as they explored the younger's lightly toned abs.

Minho bit onto the younger's lips and pulled on it gently, Jisung let out a soft moan because of the action and pulled himself closer to the older, his hand had began undoing more of the buttons.

Minho pulled away soon after causing Jisung to whine. "Minnnn"

"As much as I'd like to continue I have another lecture soon and I don't want to get fired on my first day"

Jisung whined again and placed his face in the crook of the older's neck.  
"Fine I guess" Jisung groaned in annoyance and stood up as he fixed the olders shirt and his hair.

Minho pecked the younger's lips quickly and Jisung grabbed his bag. Just as he put his bag on his back some students started entering.

"Good thing we stopped" Minho chuckled.

Jisung gave a short smile,  
"text me when you get out"

Minho nodded and smiled towards the younger and Jisung turned and left the room.  
God Minho in that outfit was driving him crazy.


End file.
